A briga que muda
by Bearman14
Summary: Jack/Liz. Ambos possuem uma amizade, mas que desaparece com a misteriosa briga que os afastaram, ninguém sabe como foi, apenas eles, que não preferem contar. Mas graças à saudade, o amor, eles voltam a se ver, vivendo assim, uma linda história de amor.
1. Chapter 1

                                **Capítulo** 1 ― A Briga.

    **L**iz e Jack Estavam Brigados, como sempre. Mas essa briga Durou muito tempo, O bastante para sentirem falta um do outro, Meses, dias e quase um ano. A Distância foi se transformando em Saudade, Mesmo separados, nada mudou, possuíam uma Grande Amizade, uma amizade forte, e que por trás dessa Amizade Existia o Amor, o Desejo que crescia a cada dia que se passava a paixão, que se tornava mais intensa, e Os ciúmes. Tudo isso se ressalta em uma Linda história de amor, onde tudo pode acontecer e que tudo está para vir, e Descobrir, E muito mais de Pressa que eles imaginam. Jack Vivia trancafiado em sua sala, Entediado Ouvindo Músicas, das quais Liz gosta, atirava dardos nos retratos de Banks e Tracy, e Escrevendo no Jornal, Mal via Liz e os outros. Ficava trabalhando sozinho, Escutava as risadas de Liz, mesmo de longe, e isso o fazia sorrir. Liz Passou a usar Batom, maquiagem, Roupas mais femininas e Mantinha o Humor de sempre, com boas idéias, que Brotavam da sua mente, como ela própria diz, Resolvia problemas, menos a briga que tinha com seu chefe, e isso a irritava. As lembranças que os dois passaram a ter, lembrar, dos seus momentos juntos, só os perturbavam. Jenna como melhor amiga de Liz sempre fazia visitas todos os dias, ou dia sim dia não, em umas tardes dessas estava Liz Terminando de escrever seu script, quando ouviu a campainha tocar, foi imediatamente abrir a porta, Era a Jenna.

― Jenna! ― Disse Liz, alegre ao rever a amiga.  
― Amiga! ― Ela dava dois beijinhos na face de Liz ― Te atrapalhei?  
― Não, eu estava terminando o Script, Depois eu faço isso, não estou muito inspirada Hoje.  
― Entendo ― Jenna passava a mão na cabeça de Liz, com o Pensamento longe.  
― Sabe o que é... ― Liz não tinha coragem de falar sobre a briga que tivera com Jack.  
― Conta logo Liz! Estou vendo que há alguém metido nisso, e não é coisa de trabalho! ― Disse, Esbaforida.  
― É o Jack amiga ― Liz fazia uma cara de quem era Inocente.  
― Ah meu Deus, Não é o que eu to pensando É? ― Preocupada, Jenna Segurava as mãos dela.  
― Briguei com ele, mais somos culpados, ninguém escapou. ― Ela não tinha medo de confessar o que havia acontecido, e começou a contar sobre a briga, o dia e o que estava sentindo naquele momento.  
― Entendi tudo. ― Disse, ironicamente.  
― Mesmo? ― Liz Tremia.  
― Você está apaixonada pelo seu chefe! ― Exclamou no meio de risadas sem controle.  
― O que?! ― Gaguejou. Imediatamente, Liz se levantou.  
― Isso mesmo, pelo que me contou.. ― Disse, ainda com os sorrisos abafados.  
― Você só pode estar brincando, Não posso me apaixonar pelo Jack. ― Ainda Gaguejando, Liz procurava uma resposta para Jenna.  
― Já se apaixonou, bom Amiga já vou indo foi bom te ver! ― Foi até Ela, e a abraçou.  
― Amanhã é segunda você vai estar no trabalho não vai? ― Perguntou, levando Jenna até a porta, se despedindo da amiga.  
― Claro que sim, e o Jack Também ― Riu.  
― Não perguntei dele, Jenna. ― Ela ouviu, mais não respondeu, já estava longe, Liz fechou a porta, encostando-se nela.  
― Será mesmo? Eu apaixonada por aquele Urso?

Fim do Primeiro Capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

                                **Capítulo** 2 ― O Número.

    **A**pós o seu almoço, Jack costumava dormir ou Dar uma volta pelo seu Jardim, como não conseguia dormir desde que brigou com Liz, resolveu Levar um vento fora de Casa, Precisa estar de muito Bem-Humorado para Trabalhar Já que era Domingo e amanhã mesmo começava mais uma Semana Agitada e de Tédio, Para ele e para Liz. Já passava das duas da Tarde e o sol Batia sem piedade na Fachada da Casa. A rua tinha poucas Árvores, Só o Jardim o Salvava, O único lugar em que conseguia pensar, Respirar o ar límpido da Tarde de um dia sem Nuvens. Ele se Dirigia para um canto, uma Roseira, A única que conseguiu plantar, As rosas, Vermelhas, Lembravam os Lábios de Liz, a vontade de tocá-los era Forte, toda vez que Olhava a Flor. Chegou perto da Roseira, e tocou com as pontas dos dedos nas pétalas molhadas de água, pois estava Aguando as mesmas, Quando sua carteira caiu do bolso, deixando um papel á mostra, com alguns números, Não sabia de quem era sua cabeça, sua mente estava totalmente sem raciocínio naquele dia. Resolveu ligar mesmo assim, Discava os números com atenção, Quando ouviu as chamadas, Uma Mulher Atendeu.

― Alô ― disse, em um tom seco na voz.  
― Liz?! ― Jack Estava apavorado.  
― Ah é você, Donaghy ― riu, Ironicamente.  
― Só Liguei para saber como está ― Jack Gaguejava, não sabia o que dizer diante daquela situação.  
― Desde quando me liga para saber como estou? ― perguntou ela.  
― É que hoje eu acordei de Bom-humor sabe? Mas me diga como está... ― Jack Insistia, Estava Preocupado.  
― Sei ― Um Silêncio pesado ficou entre os dois, depois de alguns segundos, Liz voltou a falar: ― Estou bem, Acabei de acordar, de um lindo sonho.  
― Ah, Desculpe.  
― Não, Está tudo bem, eu sonhei com você mesmo ― ela pôs o telefone no ombro, apoiando-o com a orelha, batendo as palmas e rindo.  
― Comigo?! ― surpreendeu-se Jack.  
― Sim, Com você ― Segurou o telefone novamente com as mãos.  
― Então. Conta-me como foi ― um sorriso nasceu no rosto de Jack.  
― Não vou contar Agora, Quando nos vermos cara a cara, quem sabe não é? ― Liz Sorria, Encarando seu chefe.  
― Tudo bem, Você ganhou, Amanhã a Gente se vê ― ele estava com muita vontade de vê-la, tocá-la se possível.  
― Ótimo, e Trate de Destrancar a Porta viu? ― Liz não para de sorrir, aquele momento era único, seu próprio chefe ligando para ela, se pudesse, ficaria horas e horas conversando com ele, deitada na sua cama.  
― Só por que você está me pedindo ― disse Jack, Cortando o caule da rosa, e segurando o Celular.  
― Me senti especial Agora.  
― Você é ― não pôde negar.  
― É... Mesmo? ― abriu os Olhos.  
― Claro, Além de ser a que mais trabalha na NBC, também é muito socialista.  
― Hm ― resmungou. ― Tenho que Desligar agora, amanhã nos vemos, Tchau.  
― Tchau ― murmurou Jack, Liz pôs o telefone no lugar e ficou pensando como seria Encontrar Jack depois de tanto tempo Separada dele. Jack colocava o telefone de volta ao bolso, Com a rosa na mão, Olhando para ela, Sorrindo.

― Já sei o que eu vou fazer, mas acho que é cedo ― Jack voltava os olhos para a Roseira, onde havia muito mais que uma só flor.  
― Vou montar um buquê com essas rosas e entregá-las para Liz ― ele imaginava a Reação dela ao dar o buquê, imaginava como ela estaria, se mudou ou não, e possuía o sorriso, que o encantava, o Olhar. O Executivo se lembrou de uma conversa que teve com a mãe, uma idéia surgiu do nada em sua mente.  
― Eu acho que uma só rosa Basta ― disse, Sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

  O dia Escurecia, e os dois se preparavam para dormir, mais de fato o  sono não vinha, parecia até que os dois faziam Ligação de pensamento, enquanto o sono não chegava, eles ficaram pensando um no outro, Quando o sono bateu, e finalmente dormiram.

Fim do Segundo Capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

                                **Capítulo** 3 ― Encontros.

    **F**inalmente Chegou o dia, o tão esperado dia que Liz e Jack iriam se encontrar depois de tanto tempo, Era Segunda 5:00 Da manhã o céu ainda estava escuro, Nublado, poucas nuvens apareciam, As Árvores Secas, Perdiam suas folhas, por causa do frio e gelado vento que passa por ali, Dando então, mais um mês de outono. Liz ainda estava dormindo, entre os lençóis e colchas, sentia falta do Abraço de Jack, os toques dele, Sentia definitivamente a falta do mesmo, não só do seu corpo mais também do seu olhar, suas palavras, até das suas Brigas. Seu rosto ficara encostado em um travesseiro enorme, Laranja, da mesma cor que os lençóis, O despertador tocou e Ela foi acordando aos poucos, Desligando o mesmo, Pulou da cama, e foi direto ao Banheiro Escovar os dentes e se pentear. Jack Dormia tranqüilamente em seu quarto, Feito Pedra, Não roncava, Abraçava um travesseiro vermelho, Quando despertou, e pôs os pés no chão, Se espreguiçando, Foi até a janela e abriu-a, Recebendo Vento, Seus olhos permaneciam fechados, desde que se levantou. Depois de se Pentear e escovar os dentes, Liz foi para o banho, Jack terminava o seu e foi de roupão até a cozinha, tomar seu Café-da-manhã. Liz terminou o banho e foi se arrumar, e por fim chegou à cozinha preparava suas torradas e seu café como de rotina.

― Ai, não vejo a Hora! ― exclamou animada.  
― Mas eu falando assim ― parou, Lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com Jenna.  
― Será mesmo? ― perguntou, com a mão sobre o queixo.  
― Não, não, não, Somos apenas amigos, amigos... ― hesitou, tinha quase certeza do que falava, mais no fundo sentia algo por Jack e não era amizade. Fitava a xícara, Tomando um gole do café, olhou em seu relógio de pulso e viu que estava na hora de ir, eram 6:45. Levantou-se, pegou seu suéter, e o vestiu, Carregando com ele sua bolsa. Saiu de casa, fechando a porta. Deu passos largos, com destino à NBC, Desfilava Sobre a calçada Esfolheada, Vestia um Vestido roxo Escuro, Bem marcante. Nos lábios um Batom vermelho, Seus cachos soltos voavam com o vento, Ela sorria. Usava um salto delicado nos pés, E suas unhas, bem feitas, sempre pintadas de vinho ou vermelho, e afiadas, Seu rosto Inocente, escondia uma fera pronta para atacar. Seus passos largos, finalmente chegaram á NBC, Entrou, Dando bom dia á todos, Peter passava por ali.

― Bom dia Liz! ― saudou Peter.  
― Bom dia Pete ― o apelido parecia infantil.  
― Então Liz, o que tem preparado o que tem feito? ―indagou o amigo, andando com Liz.  
― Nada, Só pensando ― sorriu Liz, o bastante para Peter comentar.  
― Nossa, Que alegria hein?  
― Nada não, eu só costumo acordar bem disposta e Alegre para trabalhar ― respondeu Liz, no mesmo tom que Peter. ― O Jack já chegou?  
― Está explicado a Alegria ― ele riu.  
― Eu sabia que mais sedo ou mais tarde você iria descobrir ― Liz carregava uma expressão de desdém no rosto.  
― Você fez as pazes com ele não foi?  
― Mais ou menos isso, mais vem cá, pra que tanta risada? ― ela pusera as mãos na cintura.  
― Nada, é que me deu vontade de rir ― disse Peter, ainda rindo.  
― Nossa que calor hein? ― estranhou.  
― É o calor do Jack, que está prestes a te tocar ― Peter saiu correndo mais foi surpreendido por Liz, levando tapas nas costas, ela deu a volta e caminhou até a sua sala, Sentou-se e começou a falar consigo mesma.  
― Ora essa! ― irritou-se Liz.

Fim do Terceiro Capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

                                **Capítulo** 4 ― A Rosa.

   **J**ack Chegara um pouco Atrasado no trabalho, Era 7:34 da manhã e ele ainda estava na esquina da NBC, Mal podia notar a presença dos carros que corriam feito Papa-léguas ao seu redor, Andava sem parar com o pensamento longe, a Ansiedade tomava conta de seu ser, O dia de outono passou a ser de Verão, o sol Radiante batia sobre ele e sobre a rosa Branca que segurava na mão esquerda, A que havia prometido para Liz, na direita Segurava sua maleta, que por incrível que pareça, não era Pesada, Dentro só existia canetas, papéis, muitos papéis, muitos clipes, e tudo que um executivo precisa. Mas para Jack, só faltava o amor de Liz, para ter sua vida completa, Ele precisava Dela. Jack parou de Pensar e voltou a si, olhara seu relógio e viu que estava atrasado, Mas antes que pudesse entrar na Empresa, passou na Lanchonete, a que Liz costumava ir sempre depois do Trabalho, Foi até lá, e pediu uma Rosquinha, Embrulhou-a em uma caixa e amarrou-a com um laço, Guardou na Maleta e Deu à volta até a esquina, foi andando alegremente, Fez companhia à Tracy Que se encontrava ali, Os dois Não se falaram apenas trocaram sorrisos, Finalmente Entraram na NBC, Ninguém havia por ali, Parecia um deserto. Tracy do Lado de Jack Se pôs a falar.

― Que estranho ― comentou.  
― Muito estranho, Tracy ― concordou com ele.  
― Todos Devem estar no estúdio ― apontava com o dedo.  
― É. Podem estar ― Jack deixava à mostra a Rosa, Tracy se aproveitou disto e começou a Perguntar.  
― Para quem é a rosa, Romeu? ― zombou Tracy.  
― Para você, Julieta ― respondeu Jack com uma ponta de ironia, entregando a rosa para Tracy, que se virou cruzando os braços.  
― Ta, Desculpa, mas Para quem é?  
― Para a Liz ― admitiu Jack, não podia mentir, não conseguia mentir sobre algo que tocasse no nome de Liz, sua amada, mas ficou preocupado se Tracy debochasse dele.  
― Nossa. Para ela? ― assustou-se Tracy.  
― É. ― respondeu Jack, meio aliviado.  
― Vocês fizeram as pazes não é?  
― Mais ou menos...  
― Como assim mais ou menos? ― estranhou Tracy, ainda de braços cruzados.  
― Combinamos de nos encontrar na minha sala, mas vejo que cheguei atrasado ― Jack se desanimou.  
― Encontre-a no Estúdio então, faça uma surpresa para ela ― sugeriu Tracy.  
― Isso mesmo que irei fazer! ― apertou a mão dele e disparou, lentamente até o estúdio, Tracy o acompanhava.  
― Não fale nada, ela pode escutar ― avisou, Jack não respondeu. Tracy tentava ser discreto, mas Liz, do lado de uma câmera perto de Jenna, percebeu sua presença.  
― Está Atrasado, Tracy ― advertiu Liz, ficando de frente para ele de braços cruzados, impaciente.  
― Eu sei, Liz tive um probleminha para resolver ― gaguejou ele.  
― Tudo bem, não vou me irritar hoje, acordei de bom-humor ― disse Liz, batendo o pé no chão. "Ele não veio" Pensou.  
― Sei o porquê disto, Lemon.  
― Desde quando ele me chama de Lemon? ― perguntou, nisso Jack veio se aproximando, quando a pegou de surpresa abraçando-a por trás.  
― Jack! ― alegrou-se Liz.  
― Lemon!  
― Como é bom te ver, quer dizer... Sentir-te ― gargalhou ela.  
― Desculpe ― Gargalhou junto com ela, soltando-a de seus braços, abraçou-a de frente.  
― Agora sim... Como é bom te ver! ― ela olhava nos olhos dele, um sorriso se expandiu no rosto dos dois, se direcionaram até o palco, abraçados, Jenna Caracterizada de Vampira, interrompeu Liz e Jack que não paravam de se olhar.  
― Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? ― interveio Jenna, os dois logo se afastaram, Liz ajeitava seus óculos e Jack, sua gravata.  
― O Ensaio Já terminou, mas vai ter que ser repetido por que o idiota do Tracy faltou, ele ia ser a múmia ― continuou Jenna.  
― Ele já disse que tinha um problema para resolver, amanhã ensaiamos novamente ― explicou Liz, apoiando sua mão no ombro de Jack.  
― Agora se nos der licença, eu e sua amiga precisamos conversar ― pediu Jack.  
― Só espero que seja uma conversa mesmo ― Jenna riu, saltitando até a cozinha, Jack e Liz voltaram a andar abraçados, ele entrara na sua sala com Liz, Sentando-se em sua Poltrona.  
― Sente-se Liz, fique à vontade ― ele Traçava os dedos sobre a mesa, olhando para ela.  
― Obrigada Jack.  
   Liz se direcionava até a mesa de Jack, Sentando-se em uma Cadeira, olhando para Ele.  
― Isso é para você ― Jack entregou a Rosa para Liz, a mesma sorriu pondo as mãos no rosto.  
― Jack... É linda, Obrigada ― fechara os olhos, sentindo o perfume, Jack não respondeu, apenas sorria. Ele tirou da maleta a caixa com a rosquinha dentro e entregou para Liz.  
― Mais presentes? ― Liz abria a caixa, desfazendo o laço, pegou a rosquinha.  
― E aí? Gostou? ― perguntou.  
― Adorei, querido, eu amo rosquinhas ― os olhos dela Brilhavam. ― Nossa, tenho que ir, terminar meu roteiro, ainda falta muito ― continuou levantando-se, correndo em direção à porta, mandando um beijo para Jack, levando os presentes. Passou por Frank que lhe fez uma pergunta:  
― O Poderoso chefão te deu esses presentes? ― ele criava uma barreira para Liz não passar por ele.  
― É, ele anda muito bonzinho ― ela riu, empurrando Frank, correndo com os presentes, até a sua sala, onde permanecera sentada, comendo a rosquinha e olhando para a flor.  
― Alguém me belisca isso não está acontecendo! ― mais um sorriso apareceu na face de Liz.

Fim do Quarto Capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

                               **Capítulo** 5 ― A Tragédia.

    **J**ack Pensava na possibilidade de convidar Liz para jantar, Também pensava na decisão dela de recusar, Por isso ele optou por fazer as pazes, para depois sair com ela. Mas de que jeito? Ele continuava pensando, Lembrou de quando estava no jardim, cuidando das roseiras quando a carteira caiu do bolso e ele pôde ter contato com Liz, aquele dia ele jamais esquecera. Como de prometido, havia deixado à porta aberta, caso Liz aparecesse por qualquer momento, e pelo pedido que a mesma fez. O tempo passava rápido para quem Viajava nos pensamentos, como Jack. Era 10h00min, Hora do intervalo, Se levantou de onde permanecera sentado e correu até a cozinha da NBC, Estava tudo muito movimentado, Parecia estar tendo uma festa, Bem era quase isso, uma Festa de Boas-Vindas Que Liz preparou para Floyd que havia voltado. Todos Dançavam, pulavam e cantavam. Quando Jack atravessou o corredor e ficou a olhá-los, esboçou um sorriso de canto, causando sons com os passos que dava pelo chão, Liz, floyd e os outros se calaram, pareciam estátuas.

― O que está acontecendo aqui? ― perguntou Jack, severo.  
― Estávamos curtindo a festa de boas-vindas que eu preparei pro Floyd ― respondeu Liz, se direcionando até Jack, ficando cara a cara com ele.  
― Você pensa que pode alugar a NBC para fazer uma festinha para uma pessoa que nem trabalha aqui? ― perguntou novamente, os rostos estavam muito próximos um do outro.  
― Não, mas ele é um velho amigo meu, e merece uma festa de boas-vindas ― Liz respondia no mesmo tom grosso e severo de Jack.  
― Se você está dizendo, mas não te dei essa permissão ― retrucou Jack, todos se entreolharam.  
― Pensei... Que... Não precisasse te pedir permissão... ― murmurou Liz, em voz de choro.  
― Precisa sim, Lemon ― insistiu, mostrando um sorriso irônico, saiu andando, voltando para a sua sala.  
― Egoísta, mentiroso... ― berrou Liz, decepcionada, já tinha caído no choro, resolveu correr atrás dele, mas Jenna e Floyd a seguraram pelos braços, Liz deitou a sua cabeça no peito dele, abraçando-o.  
― Eu não devia ter voltado ― disse Floyd, desanimado.  
― Devia sim, mesmo não tendo me avisado antes ― retrucou Liz, com firmeza, ainda abraçada a ele, todos ao seu redor se sensibilizaram com a discussão de Liz e Jack, ela já perdia as esperanças de conquistá-lo, ele se culpava.  
― Liz não fica assim, o Jack não fez por mal, você sabe que ele é alterado ― ponderou Jenna. ― Não quero mais ouvir o nome dele, não quero mais ver ele na minha frente ― negou, ela voltava a chorar, sabia que não iria conseguir fazer isso, tinha medo de perdê-lo.  
― Você quer passar a noite lá em casa? ― perguntou Floyd, com a intenção de ajudar à amiga, Jenna a olhava com cara de pidona, como se quisesse que ela aceitasse o convite.  
― Sinto muito, querido, mas preciso ficar sozinha, tenho muito que pensar ― com o rosto já seco ela pôde andar normalmente, se despediu de Jenna, Floyd e os outros. Saiu andando a procura da saída quando foi surpreendida por Jonathan, que estava desesperado.

― O Jack quer te ver... ― advertiu, quase sem fôlego por causa da correria.  
― Não quero mais ver ele, nem falar, nem ouvir.  
  Liz, segurava a bolsa apoiada em seu ombro e voltou a caminhar, quando Jonathan a puxou pelo braço.  
― Me solta ― berrou Liz.  
― Não, é um caso de vida ou morte ― exclamou Jonathan, Ela pensou que poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa com Jack.  
― Mas o que foi que aconteceu? ― a preocupação era enorme, Liz começou a suar frio.  
― Lá eu te digo ― respondeu Jonathan, secamente, os dois saíram do elevador e foram direto para a sala de Jack, ele abriu a porta, e percebeu que Jack não estava lá.  
― Que brincadeira é essa? ― perguntou.  
― Não é brincadeira! ― exclamou Jonathan ―, ele havia me pedido para que você viesse aqui.  
― Mas não está aqui ― Liz foi até a janela, e viu Jack na rua movimentada de carros. ―, ele está lá fora e pode ser atropelado, vamos! ― estava apavorada, saiu correndo batendo todas as portas, até chagar no elevador, deixando Jonathan para trás.  
― Se acontecer alguma coisa com ele... Eu morro!  
  Saindo do elevador e sem parar de correr, ela alcançou a saída e já na rua, procurou Jack no meio de tantos carros, o encontrou.  
― Oh meu Deus! ― correu até ele que estava distraído e não percebeu que iria ser atropelado por um carro que logo se aproximara Liz o empurrou para a calçada, sendo atropelada no lugar dele. O carro parou e Jack caiu nos gritos e no choro, passou a mão no rosto de Liz, mas ela estava desacordada e é claro, inconsciente. Muitos curiosos foram atraídos pelas buzinas dos carros e pelos gritos de Jack. Uma ambulância chegara rápido, levando Liz, Jack fez questão de ir, não tirava os olhos dela, e não parava de chorar.  
― Ela vai ficar bem? ― indagou Jack, preocupado, tocando a mão de Liz.  
― Vai sim, Pelo que me contaram aqui ― respondeu Paul, o doutor Que examinava Liz.  
― O que? ― ele não sabia.  
― Ora, ela foi atropelada no teu lugar, Deus não seria injusto de levá-la, e nós vamos fazer o possível e o impossível para Salvá-la.  
― Não Acredito ― Jack Ficou Boquiaberto, sem acreditar no que Liz fez por ele.  
― Acredite, meu caro, ela deve gostar muito mais muito de você.  
  Paul sorria, pondo a mão no ombro de Jack, que permanecera imóvel. Jack havia ajudado em carregar Liz para fora da ambulância e trazê-la até uma sala mais próxima do hospital, chegando lá, Paul a colocou deitada em uma cama. A enfermeira atravessou a porta.  
― Precisamos deixá-la a sós com a enfermeira ― advertiu Paul, levando Jack para fora da sala, ele se sentou em uma cadeira, e olhava o doutor, Paul notou que Jack suava frio.  
― Vou te trazer notícias em breve, mas é preciso pensar positivo em relação à moça ― disse o doutor com uma apostila na mão, entrando na sala, a enfermeira já havia trocado a roupa de Liz, para uma mais confortável.  
― Vou ficar aqui até anoitecer, ou até mesmo passar noites nesse hospital, mas quero ficar do lado dela.  
  Ele abaixou a cabeça e se pôs a pensar.

Fim do Quinto Capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6

                                **Capítulo** 6 ― Uma luz no fim do túnel.

    **A**s horas sem passam, e Jack Acaba passando a noite no hospital numa sala de visitas ao lado da sala onde Liz havia sendo instalada. O Sol ainda não aparecera no céu, Era cinco e meia da manhã, o céu estava nuvioso e escuro, As Árvores secas do longo outono, perdera suas folhas com o vento frio e Gelado que completava o cenário fora do Hospital. O Executivo ainda Dormia sua mente e seu organismo Se Cansaram por causa da madrugada, Onde ele permanecera acordado, Aflito e nervoso, muitos o queriam levar para casa, mas ele recuou, dizendo que queria ficar do lado de sua amada, seja fora da sala, mas queria ficar no Hospital, Aguardando alguma notícia boa ou ruim. Os médicos e Enfermeiras já tinham acordado Bem Dispostos Como de rotina, Principalmente o Doutor Paul O que estava Responsável por Liz, Ainda em seu quarto, vestiu seu Jaleco, Se direcionando com passos largos pelo chão até a sala de Liz, que dormia. Ele Atravessou a porta e viu a enfermeira do lado de Liz, instalando os aparelhos necessários, Pediu para que ficasse a sós com ela, para poder examiná-la. A Enfermeira saiu da sala junto com uma apostila, contendo os dados de Liz, Paul Verificou o pulso, coração e pescoço de Liz, O Coração batia tudo corria bem, então se Tranqüilizou. Pôs sua mão no rosto Frio e pálido de Liz e esboçou uma careta, pensando: "Ela está Fria, e pálida" e Estava mesmo, parecia um Cadáver, seus lábios secos e roxos completavam a imaginação do Médico Segurou delicadamente a mão de Liz. Nesse instante, Jack Havia acordado e se vestiu, Caminhando para a Sala de Liz, Paul deixara a porta aberta, Ele entrou e se assustou com a cena e com a aparência de Liz. Paul tentando brincar de suspense soltou a mão de Liz, que bateu na cama, em sua barriga, Jack começou a pensar que ela estivesse morta. Paul Se virou defronte para Jack e pôs sua mão no ombro dele.

― Fizemos o possível Jack ― e abaixou a cabeça.  
― E o que? ― perguntou ele, aterrorizado.  
― E ela sobreviveu! Só vai precisar passar mais alguns dias aqui, como pode ver está pálida, e fria, o coração bate, mais fraco ― explicou o médico, Jack entendeu tudo Paciente, sentindo-se aliviado, depois começou a perguntar.  
― Ela vai ficar bem não é? ― ele não tirava os olhos Liz.  
― Claro que sim, isso vai mudar ― afirmou Paul.  
― Que bom então, fico mais tranqüilo ― disse, sorrindo.  
― Mas me diga você é irmão dela, algum parente? Parecia preocupado ― ele percebeu que Jack entrara na sala desesperado.  
― Não, não ― negou.  
― Namorado? ― o médico perguntou curioso.  
― O que? ― e um silêncio passou a tomar conta do lugar, depois disso, Jack continuou ― Bem que eu queria ser ― O que eles não sabiam era que Liz, mesmo imóvel, de olhos fechados, escutou o que Jack dissera ao médico. Após ter ouvido, Paul parou na porta, e ficou a olhar Jack.  
― Vou deixar os dois a sós, quem sabe ela não acorde? ― ele com sua ironia discreta, deixou o aposento, Jack trancou a porta e sentou-se na cama, perto de Liz.  
― Eu nunca pensei que pudesse fazer isso por mim ― ele desviou o olhar do chão, para a face de Liz.  
― Sempre te provoquei, te irritei, humilhei ― engoliu um soluço.  
― Já perdi a conta das brigas que já tive contigo ― ele tocou seus dedos na mão de Liz, ela podia sentir.  
― E naquele dia, fui egoísta, mas não sei o que deu em mim ― e começou a se culpar, segurando a mão de Liz, beijando à mesma.  
― Sou um idiota, mas não consigo ficar de mal contigo ― Uma lágrima dele caiu e escorreu pela mão dela.  
― Sinto algo por você, muito forte que não tem como se explicar ― Liz escutara tudo, Seu coração começou a bater mais forte, como se as palavras dele tivessem curado-a.  
― Só espero que um dia possa me entender, e me perdoar ― fechou os olhos por um instante voltando a beijar a mão de Liz, Ela já não estava mais fria, o calor dos beijos, o calor de Jack a esquentou. Ele abriu os olhos e soltou a mão dela. Pulou da cama, passando suas mãos no rosto, tocou a maçaneta da porta, quando Liz abriu os olhos.  
― Eu te perdôo Jack ― disse, com esforço. Jack empalideceu e se virou voltando para o mesmo lugar de onde havia Sentado.  
― Você escutou tudo o que eu falei? ― perguntou. Liz sorriu, fazendo um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.  
― Não acredito! ― exclamou surpreso. Liz continuava Sorrindo, olhando Jack.  
― Obrigada por ter vindo me visitar, não me lembro de muita coisa ― disse Liz, Rouca.  
― Não faça esforço e não fale muito viu? Ter acordado já foi muito bom ― Jack insistia na recuperação de Liz, senão fosse por ela, poderia ter morrido. ― Eu que agradeço você me salvou ― continuou, Acariciando o rosto dela, os olhos voltaram a se fechar.  
― Descanse, venho mais tarde ― ele Beijou a testa dela, e saiu da sala, sorrindo. Paul percebeu, pensou que algo de bom tivera acontecido na sala de sua paciente, tentou alcançá-lo, mas ele já estava longe no seu carro. Dirigindo até a NBC, seguro de que Liz iria se recuperar Jack segurava o volante. Paul entrou na sala de Liz, e ela o olhou com expressão confusa.  
― Que bom que acordou já estava na Hora ― riu ele. ― Sou o Paul Becker, médico responsável por sua recuperação ― se apresentou. ― E você deve ser Elizabeth Lemon, Jack andou falando muito de você ― continuou, ela acenou com a cabeça, afirmando.  
― Eu escutei o que vocês dois falaram aqui, agorinha ― disse Liz, Já com sua voz um pouco melhor.  
― Escutou? Mas parecia tão fraca ― O médico franziu a testa.  
― Escutei. As palavras dele me tocaram, me animaram ― respondeu Liz, passando a mão no seu cabelo.  
― Ele parece gostar muito de você, até falou que queria ser seu namorado ― O medicou se encostou à parede, cruzando os braços.  
― Será? Eu também gosto muito, mais muito dele, mas às vezes eu e ele tropeçamos e acabamos brigando ― comentou meio desanimada.  
― Entendo, mas isso passa ― ele sorriu, dando as costas, se direcionou até a porta e pôs a mão na lateral da mesma, olhando Liz.  
― Daqui a pouco você vai tomar seu café da manhã, a enfermeira vem deixar ― avisou. deixando a sala, Liz começou a falar consigo mesma.  
― Eu faria isso de novo ― disse, lembrando-se de quando foi atropelada.

Fim do Sexto Capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

                             **Capítulo** 7 ― O Beijo.

    **J**ack Entrara apressado na NBC, Por um lado feliz e outro, preocupado, Tenso e inseguro, Ele pegou o elevador e subiu até a sua sala, Sentou-se em sua poltrona, e ficou olhando pela janela a chuva Leve que caía naquele dia, tornando assim o dia mais frio. Ficava pensando em Liz o tempo todo, Sua imagem não lhe saía da mente, Tinha esperanças que ela fosse se recuperar. Sem nada para fazer ele pegou um bloco de notas, e começou a escrever, textos, frases de amor, Como se estivesse desabafando naquele papel, Passaram-se as horas e o bloco já estava cheio de textos, ele colocou-o encima da mesa, e foi até a cozinha beber alguma coisa que o fizesse se distrai. Andou até a pia onde se podia ver 5 caixas de pizzas de calabresa, um por cima da outra, encomendadas por Frank Que iria dividir com os outros quando fosse à hora do intervalo, do lado havia garrafas de refrigerante Que tracy comprara, e pratos perto da pia, junto com os talheres, ele observou tudo e Teve uma idéia: "Vou levar uma caixa dessas para a Liz, ela vai ficar contente". Pôs sua mão no queixo, e ficou pensando se levaria flores para acompanhar a pizza. Parece que não havia ninguém ali, Fazendo barulho algo que atrapalhasse a concentração de Jack, Mas de repente Frank com seu boné vermelho entrou na cozinha e observou Jack olhar as pizzas, e se aproximou dele, tocando as suas costas com a ponta de seu dedo.

― Viajando no mundo de marte? ― perguntou Frank, com uma ponta de ironia. Jack tomou um susto e se virou defronte para Frank.  
― O certo é Viajando no mundo da lua, Frank ― corrigiu, Jack.  
― A tanto faz ― disse Ele, Erguendo os ombros.  
― Hm! ― resmungou Jack, dando às costas para Frank, que o interrompe.  
― Por que estava tão pensativo? ― indagou curioso.  
― Ah... Não importa ― respondeu ele, secamente.  
― Eu soube do que aconteceu com a Liz, Leve uma caixa dessas para ela ― colocou sua mão no ombro de Jack.  
― Ela está lá por minha causa, como sou idiota ― se direcionou até a pia pegando a caixa.  
― Ta bom, diga isso para ela e não para mim ― insistiu Frank.  
― Hm! ― resmungou outra vez Jack, deixando à cozinha com a caixa na mão e passando por Jenna, que a empurrou sem querer.  
― Jack, olha por onde anda! ― exclamou Jenna, enfurecida.  
― Desculpe!  
― Tudo bem... Estou irritada pelo que aconteceu com a Liz ― Jenna pôs a mão no seu cabelo.  
― Eu também ― uma lágrima caiu no rosto de Jack.  
― Posso te pedir um favor? ― perguntou Jenna, Jack disse 'Sim' com a cabeça.  
― Leva isso para a Liz, Não posso visitá-la agora ― E entregou uma caixinha rosa com um colar de ouro dentro, Jack sorriu, guardando a caixa em sua maleta. Jenna e Jack tomaram seu rumo, se afastando um do outro, Jack saiu dirigindo em seu carro até o hospital, O doutor Paul estava parado na porta conversando com a enfermeira, ele estacionou o carro e foi falar com o doutor.  
― Bom dia, Jack ― saudou o Médico, sorrindo.  
― Bom dia, Doutor ― retribuiu Jack.  
― Imagino por que veio ― ele riu.  
― Ela já acordou? ― perguntou Jack, ao lado do médico.  
― Já sim, por favor, entre ― Os dois entraram no hospital e foram até a sala de onde Liz estava instalada, Paul entrou primeiro, como sempre adorava fazer suspenses ou surpresas para os pacientes e visitas. Liz estava Deitada na cama, olhando a rua, pela janela de vidro na parede.  
― Está melhor? ― perguntou o médico, entrando na sala.  
― Sim, bem melhor ― respondeu Liz, se espreguiçando.  
― Ótimo. Tem alguém que quer te ver! ― disse Paul, alvoroçado.  
― Quem? ― perguntou Liz, Curiosa.  
― Feche os olhos ― pediu o médico, Liz obedeceu e fechou os olhos, o médico saiu, entrando Jack, que foi até ela, e lhe beijou o rosto, sentindo o cheiro da pizza.  
― Jack! ― exclamou Liz, esboçando o sorriso mais lindo do mundo, abrindo os olhos, Jack sorriu, sentou-se na cama, ao lado dela, e lhe entregou a caixa com a pizza dentro.  
― Trouxe isso para você ― Liz recebeu a caixa, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.  
― Obrigada querido, já estava com saudade dessa pizza ― agradeceu Liz, abrindo a caixa.  
― Imagino ― ele tocou a mão de Liz apertando-a de leve. ― Senti sua falta ― continuo Jack.  
― Também senti a sua, Jack ― olhara nos olhos dele, com um sorriso de canto, acariciando seu rosto.  
― Tem uma coisa que eu sonho em fazer contigo, há muito tempo ― Continuou Liz, Passando a língua nos lábios.  
― O que? ― Perguntou Jack, engolindo um soluço.  
― Isso ― Ela o puxou pela gravata, e o beijou apaixonadamente, Jack surpreso, retribuiu o beijo. Passaram-se minutos e minutos e os dois ainda estavam se beijando, Liz estava descabelada, e Jack sem o seu palito e gravata. Quando Ela se afastou pondo a mão na boca, virando o rosto.  
― Desculpe, não pude me controlar ― Ela passou a mão em seu cabelo, ajeitando-o.  
― É melhor eu ir andando ― gaguejou. ― Por favor, Fique ― A voz de Liz era de quem implora.  
― Curta a sua pizza e o presente de Jenna ― E o colocou-o encima da mesinha, ao lado da cama de Liz, Curvou-se até a boca dela, e se despediu com um selinho. A vontade que Liz tinha era de devorar aquela Boca Perfeita.  
― Até mais Querido ― Disse Liz, comendo um pedaço da pizza.  
― Até mais ― Sorriu Jack, Deixando o local.  
― Minha Nossa! Eu beijei o meu chefe! ― Exclamou, no meio de sorrisos.  
― Aquela boca, me deixa doida ― Revelou Liz, Voltando a se deitar, Não se passaram 10 minutos e ela já Dormia.  
― Meu Deus ― Suspirou Jack, fora da Sala. Paul o viu e se direcionou até ele.  
― Que alegria hein? ― Perguntou irônico.  
― É que me da felicidade em vê-la feliz com os presentes ― Mentiu Jack, passando a mão em seu cabelo.  
― Sei... Estou supervisionando tudo aqui, é Quinta Feira ― Disse Paul.  
― Quando ela vai poder voltar pra casa? ― Perguntou Jack, tenso.  
― Daqui á três dias no máximo ― Respondeu Paul.  
― Ótimo ― Disse ele, sorrindo.  
O médico Nada disse, apenas sorriu. Jack se afastava como se estivesse dando Tchau, Despedindo-se daquela visita à Liz, e o beijo que jamais esquecera. As mãos de Paul desceram para o bolso, e permaneceram ali. Ele olhava de um lado para outro desamparado e pensativo O vento forte fez com que entrasse dentro do hospital, Ainda Abalado pelo que acontecera com Liz, e ao mesmo tempo surpreso. Nunca vira alguém se recuperar tão rápido como ela havia se recuperado, Algo brilhava nos olhos dela, A vontade querer viver e vencer a morte.  
Enquanto o médico passava pelos corredores, Liz acordava, havia dormido pouco, 2 horas aproximadamente. Ficou sentada na cama, pegando a caixa que Jack deixara encima da mesa, Abriu-a, um cordão estava sobre os dedos, Ela o olhava e sorria, era um belo cordão de ouro, Com um pingente em forma de estrela, o guardou novamente, queria que A própria Jenna Colocasse. Terminou de Comer a pizza e jogou a caixa no lixo. Sentiu seus dedos se mexerem, e suas pernas. Tinha vontade de saltar daquela cama, e gritar, foi o que ela fez.  
― Eu não acredito nisso! ― Ainda gritando, ela saltou da cama, ficou andando pela sala, sorrindo, A porta estava aberta, e Paul passou por ali, Observou-a com atenção.  
― Liz... Você está andando ― Gaguejou, os papéis que segurava caíram no chão.  
― É, eu só fui senti-las hoje, pensei que não fosse mais andar ― Ela sorria, Pulando do chão.  
― Ora. Eu também, por isso fiquei triste, resolvi não te dar a notícia, mas já que está andando vai precisar fazer alguns exames ― Explicou o médico.  
― Nem pensar ― Negou Ela, Fechando a porta da sala, se direcionou até a cômoda e a abriu tirou uma blusa branca, um suéter e uma calça preta. Começou a se vestir, olhando-se no espelho, Tirou da caixa o cordão e o guardou no bolso, pôs os óculos, penteou o cabelo e calçou o par de tênis. Ela foi até a porta onde se encostou.  
― É... Parece que ele já foi embora ― Sussurrou. Ela abriu a porta e viu que ninguém estava em sua frente foi aí que Paul apareceu de surpresa e agarrou-a, segurando os braços.  
― Você ainda não está boa, não vou deixá-la sair desse hospital ― Disse Ele, Severo.  
― Me solta! ― Exclamou ela, tentando se soltar.  
― Vejo que está boa, não precisa se cuidar, mas não vou te soltar, sabe por quê? ― Perguntou num tom irônico, tocando sua boca no pescoço dela.  
― Seu nojento! ― Xingou-o e gritou, ele tapou a boca de Liz.  
― Por que eu te acho uma gracinha. E você não vai atrás daquele Gordo ― Disse Paul, enquanto caía no riso, uma raiva fez Liz morder os dedos do médico.  
― Eu o amo ― E lhe chutou a barriga, Se livrando dos braços dele, saiu correndo.

Fim do Sétimo **Capítulo**.


End file.
